Certain individual or personal use devices are commonly carried on a person's belt in order that the device is immediately present when needed. Such belt carried devices commonly have carrying cases which themselves must be supported by the belt worn by the user. Personal radio receivers are an example of such a device.
With respect to a personal radio receiver carrying case, such should be easily and quickly attachable to and also readily detachable from the belt. The connection between the case and the belt should be such as to be personally comfortable to the user or wearer.
Elongated devices which are belt supported usually require pivotal mountings so that, when the user sits down, the lower end of the device will not engage the seat. This sort of action requires a connection which not only permits attachment and detachment at will, but also arcuate or pivotal movement over a considerable angular distance which retaining attachment and securement to the belt.